


Ficlets Part 3

by stackcats



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackcats/pseuds/stackcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of short fics, mainly tumblr prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets Part 3

Malcolm, whose hands have often been metaphorically, but seldom literally dirty, calls a handyman to fix the washing machine’s broken door. Jamie tuts like his granny used to do, cancels the call-out, and spends an easy twenty minutes on the laundry room floor with a tool box.

"Impressed?" he asks.

Malcolm gives him an un-readable look as he separates his colours from his whites.

Later that morning, Jamie finds the handle broken on a kitchen cupboard door. His toolbox is still out, so he fixes it. Malcolm watches him over the top of his newspaper.

In the afternoon, the fridge mysteriously breaks down. Full of concern for Malcolm’s deli cheeses, Jamie investigates. He calls around, finds a part from a shop in town, gets Mick, his retired electrician brother, to lend a hand, and has the fridge back up and running before the orange juice is even warm.

Mick heads off, and Jamie, feeling pretty satisfied with himself, begins to strip off his sweaty shirt.

Malcolm grabs his hands to stop him, kisses him, presses him up against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," he breathes against Jamie’s mouth. "Alright, love, yeah. Impressed."


End file.
